When the Past Comes Back to Bite You
by Simply Snazzical
Summary: AU. When all you want to do is move on, but your past will do anything to hold you back, what can you do? That's all Massie Block wants to know. Massington. Eventually PlovertxMassie. CamxAlicia and KristenxJosh on the side.
1. Trailer

**I didn't like the old version of this, but that darn plot bunny kept nagging me, so I'm gonna try it again.**

**Reviews?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear Santa, for Christmas this year, I would love to own the Clique.**

**

* * *

**

When your world falls down around you...

_Massie runs out of a burning barn, coughing and covered in blood. Screaming. Hurting. Panicking. Accusing glares, nasty rumors. The truth hidden under the ash and debris of the building. Nowhere to turn but back to New York, bringing nothing but memories._

**What else can you do but run home?**

_"Massie?"_

_"Mom?"_

_"I haven't seen you in over a year... where have you been?"_

**You can try to turn your life around.**

_"How about we hit the NYC club scene tonight? The cocktails are to die for," Alicia suggested, a gleam in her eyes._

_"No thanks, I don't drink or party. Not anymore, anyway," Massie answered, trying to block out the stampede of mental images that stormed at her._

**You can try to start over.**

_"I'm Massie."_

_"Derrick."_

_"Oh, you're the Harrington boy then?" Massie asked rhetorically, taking in a quick once-over of his blonde curls, mischievous brown eyes, and confident attitude._

_"So you've heard of me?" He grinned, flicking a stray curl out of his eyes. Those reckless, scheming brown eyes._

**But what if your past won't let you move on?**

_"You really think I'd just let you move on?" Dylan asked sweetly, venom laced through her voice. "Not a chance, bitch. Not after everything that happened. You can try to cover it up and start over, but I'm not about to let that happen."_

**And it will do anything to take you down.**

_"Omigod. Massie? Massie, can you hear me? No, this isn't happening. Massie, I love you! Stay with me!"_

**You realize who's got your back.**

_"You brought us together, Mass. We're not going to let you fall apart."_

**Who will catch you when you fall,**

_"It's ok. I'm here, Mass. I won't let anything hurt you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

**And who will knock you down.**

_"How could you?"_

**Starring Massie Block;**

_"Why won't she let me move on? That's all in the past, I just want to let go and be myself."_

**Derrick Harrington,**

_"Give me one good reason I should let you in my house," Massie snapped._

_"...I'm Derrick Harrington."_

**Alicia Rivera,**

_"Get lost. In Antarctica. With the polar bears!"_

**Chris Plovert,**

_"Mass, you gotta believe me. I would never do that to you. I... I love you."_

**And Dylan Marvil.**

_"Miss me?"_

**Sometimes, you have to shut your eyes and pray that everything will end up ok in the end.**

_"She's alive. Barely, but she's hanging on."_

**And finally, finally, you will leave everything behind you.**

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Massie."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever and ever."_

**Coming soon to screens near you.**

* * *

**Well? Opinions please? Pairings aren't fully decided yet, but I have some ideas...**

**Anywho. Review! Now. You know you want to... (:**


	2. One

**Chapter numero uno is here. Nicole bribed me. Thank HER for the speedy update!!! **

**Review it for numero dos!**

**Pretty please? (:**

**--krisizzle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Geez.**

**This chapter is hereby dedicated to Nicole, for being such a briber ;)  
I'm waiting... 10 minutes... haha!**

* * *

_Heavy hands holding her against the rough planks of the barn. Intensity. Heat. Passion._

_The empty glass bottle, him wearing the contents. Naivety. Hopeless. Confusion._

_Running, running, away from the fire that rushed and tore and chased her._

_Intensity. Heat. Pain._

_The end._

* * *

"We are currently experiencing some minor turbulence at this time. There is nothing to worry about, but please remain seated," The flight attendant chirped brightly as the plane jolted, sending Massie Block's head slamming against the window.

She winced. _It was just a nightmare._

She rubbed her forehead, brushing her bangs off her face. _Just a nightmare._

The plane settled into a smooth pathway, and she rested her reeling head against the chilly glass. Her amber eyes followed the clouds as they flurried past, racing away. _Just like she was._

She shifted anxiously in her cushy, first-class leather seat. It was more than comfortable enough, but her future was too uncertain for her to relax.

Westchester, New York. Her home up until age twelve. Her home that had never quite been a home. The place that she was now trying to _make_ her home. Or at least her escape.

"We will now begin making our descent. The local time is 4:17 PM. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoyed your ride!" The perky flight attendant seemed to overly enjoy using that microphone.

A sigh escaped Massie and fogged the pocket-sized window. She bit her lip. What would her parents say? The people she hadn't seen in over a year. The only things they had ever given her that mattered were her credit cards.

The plane rumbled down the runway, eventually humming to a stop.

Cautiously in three-and-a-half inch heels, Massie made her way down the aisle towards the exit, ignoring the numerous cat calls and wolf whistles directed her way. She had already had enough of those to last a lifetime, and look where it landed her.

_Just a nightmare._

She was out of the airport in exactly four minutes. No bags; she had taken nothing from her old life with her but her memories. And she was trying her hardest to forget those.

The iconic yellow cabs were hard to miss. Sliding into the backseat of one, choking out the address, and blinking her amber eyes once, Massie collapsed against the smoke-scented seat.

The city flashed by as nothing but a steel and concrete blur. All she wanted to do was go home. The only problem was that she didn't know where "home" was.

Her pocket vibrated, and she slid her phone out quickly.

_Dylan M (cell) Calling._

Her tan went gray in an instant. She frantically clawed the old-school window, her shaking hands finally managing to lower it and fling the four-hundred-dollar phone out onto the freeway. Amid a chorus of honks and swears, she swallowed hard once and tried to stop her shaking nerves.

This couldn't be happening.

She was here to get away. She had to.

The cab purred to a stop outside a majestic stone mansion, _The Block Estate _printed on a matching stone wall by the driveway.

She was home.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Two

**This story kinda starts off slow, but the juicy stuff is coming. Promise. Ask Nicole. **

**My parents get home from New Orleans today, so I don't know when I'll be able to get on again. I'll try. Pinky promise (:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hannah, because she isn't as evil as Nicole and isn't bribing me :P  
Haha don't worry I still love you Nic!  
But I'll love you even more when Chapter 11 is up.... ;)**

**Review?**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo no tengo el Clique. Es de Lisi Harrison. **

* * *

_"Hey baby, wanna go somewhere quiet?" He slurred, a full bottle of beer in his iron grip._

_She leaned back against the solid wooden beam, feeling the crispy hay raking through her bare legs. She had already heard she was his next conquest._

_"How about no?" She swept her bangs off to the side of her forehead, showing off her good side._

_"I don't like that word," He purred drunkenly, suddenly pushing her flat against the pole and slamming his lips onto hers. _

* * *

Massie stifled a scream.

Clutching her pillow, she tried to steady her ragged breathing. That night just kept haunting her, no matter how hard she tried to shake it.

Tucking her knees up to her chest, she flipped onto her side to see the clock. 5:43 AM. Not too bad.

Her parents had been more or less supportive of her moving back in. As long as she went to school and behaved. And she was going to try. For real. No more excessive drinking, reckless partying, or out-of-control driving. This was her fresh start.

Sliding off her cushy bed, she glanced around her old room. Exactly how she had left it two years ago.

The bay window beckoned invitingly, and she obliged, drifting across the silky wood floor to gaze at the early morning perfection.

The outside world was empty, silent, serene; in the way only early summer mornings can be. She peeked down at her outfit. A cami and an old pair of shorts. She let her amber gaze wander back to the window, and decided it didn't matter what she was wearing. No one was out, but she needed to be.

She tripped lightly down the back stairs, careful not to wake her parents or Inez. The back door opened silently, and she cautiously stepped out onto the deck, taking in the recently-renovated pool and elaborate stone fireplace. What was it with her parents and redecorating?

Barefoot, she padded across the blanket-like grass, breathing in the distinctive smell of summer. Of a fresh start.

The equally-distinctive sound of a soccer ball thwacking a net crashed her thoughts.

In the yard that backed up to her house, a boy about her age was kicking a ball around. Shirtless. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she leaned as far as she could off the railing of the deck to get a clearer view.

He was something of a heartthrob. Messy brown hair, deep blue eyes, abs to die for, and a killer tan. He moved out of sight behind a tree line, and she pushed herself just a little bit further.

Big mistake. Before she knew it, she was tumbling downwards, and with a shriek of surprise, she landed in the rippling pool.

She surfaced quickly, slicking her dismally wet hair back and muttering a string of curses to herself. A dark spot clouded over her.

"That was some show you put on there," Hot Soccer Guy grinned, offering her a hand out. "What are you doing here?"

Massie grimaced at his hand and replied, "Um, I live here."

Hot Soccer Guy's eyes widened. "Since when?"

She forced herself to stare directly into his stunningly blue eyes. "Since yesterday. Who are you?"

He smiled again, that mind-shattering grin that made her heart thump. "Chris Plovert. And you are?"

She returned his smile this time. "Massie Block. Nice to meet you."

She stuck her dripping hand out to shake his, and in one quick motion, she had yanked him into the pool beside her. "Gotcha!"

She easily hopped out of the water, wringing out her sopping shirt. She had to laugh at the sheer confusion, mingled with approval, on his face.

"Are you always this mean to strangers?" Chris joked, pushing himself off the side of the wall and climbing out.

"Just ones I haven't met," She managed to say with a straight face.

"Funny," He said, shaking his saturated hair at her, causing her to squeal and duck.

Were they flirting? More or less. _Look how that ended up last time._

She felt her face go ashen. "Hey, well, it was nice talking to you. See you around!"

Without another word, she took the stairs two at a time, wincing when she felt a sharp splinter gorge itself into her foot.

"Did I do something?" Chris shouted after her, clearly perplexed.

"It's a long story, but I really just have to get out of here," She panted. Guilt found its way into her head. He didn't deserve that, but she couldn't shut the nagging little voice in her head up. Funny how it sounded just like Dylan Marvil's...

The back door opened with a muffled click and she let herself into the kitchen. The microwave clock flashed 6:18. Did the mall open this early? She highly doubted it, but there was nothing like retail therapy to clear her head and fill her closet.

* * *

**Ehh. I don't like this chapter, but there are some things I have to get said and done before the real plot can happen (:**

**Review? **


	4. Three

**

* * *

**

Ehh. I don't really have anything to say.

**Review please.**

**--kristynnn**

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine.**

* * *

Massie swiveled in front of the three-sided mirror in the Saks changing room, criticizing her outfit. Not the same clothes she had worn on the plane the day before, the brand-spanking-new, silky, jersey mini-dress she had on now. The dress was pure fabulous, but something was off. Was it the leather bomber jacket? Too rugged? Or maybe it was just her. Her recently-chlorinated hair was thrown haphazardly up into a bun. Not her greatest hair day.

"That dress would look even better with those new Louboutin wedges. You know, the peeptoe leather ones?" A voice interrupted her smoothly.

Without turning, she glanced in the mirror and saw a stunning, perfectly-dressed girl about her age. Spanish maybe? She was definitely working that sexy-exotic vibe, not that she needed anything to enhance her looks.

There was nothing but innocent interest and a hint of a smile on her face, and Massie deemed her worthy to talk to. Finally turning to look at her head on, she smiled and said, "I never thought of that. It could definitely work. I'm Massie."

The slight smile that was playing on the girl's cherry red lips broke out into a friendly grin. "Alicia. Sorry, I didn't mean to totally spy on you or anything, but I have a passion for fashion. And I just _know _that those shoes would be beyond amazing."

Massie laughed. "It's cool, I would have done the same thing."

Alicia giggled back. "Really? That's good. Some people around here would have about torn my head off. And I got a blowout yesterday, so that wouldn't have been the best time, you know?"

"Ugh, a blowout sounds so good right now! I fell into my pool this morning," Massie confessed, pointing to her sloppy bun.

"Actually, your hair looks really cute. Not for that outfit, but it really is cute. Like a ballerina bun, only messy-fied," Alicia concluded, sounding completely confident in her analysis.

"Thanks," Massie said, genuinely beginning to like this girl. "So, what brings you out so early? I had no idea the mall opened this early and I just showed up and got lucky."

Alicia rolled her eyes playfully. "The lines here are insane. Like, totally crazy. So, this is the only time I can get here and have space to try everything on without getting trampled. Trust me, heels really hurt. What about you?"

"Well... I moved back here from California yesterday and I didn't bring any clothes. My closet was empty and it was really depressing me." Massie slipped off the stilettos she was modeling and dropped them in the corner.

Alicia's eyes widened. "Empty? Gosh. I would be dead by now. Last year, my closet was so full I had to get Daddy to change one of the guest rooms into a closet extension. Why'd you move back from Cali? Did you live here before?"

A steel wall instantly locked shut in Massie's mind, and she automatically stroked the angry red gash behind her ear that snaked for an inch and a half down her neck. Always a reminder. As legitimately nice as Alicia seemed to be, she didn't want to be discussing her past with her in the middle of Saks. "Um, well, I lived here until I was 15, but I was in boarding school in Connecticut. I got sick of that so I moved to California, but then... um, my parents, they, uh, they threatened to take away my credit cards if I didn't come back."

A flicker of doubt lit in Alicia's eyes, but she seemed to blow it off. "Oh, that sucks. I can't imagine how I would live without my credit cards. Are you going to go to school around here?"

Relieved, Massie continued with a smile. "Yeah, Westchester Private High School I think? I'm a Junior this year."

"No way! Me too!" Alicia squealed, bouncing twice on her pert toes and clapping her hands. "You're gonna love it."

"That's great. I hope so. Hey, wanna go get a Starbucks or something?" Massie suggested, feeling somewhat satisfied with both her purchases for far and the brightening outlook on her future.

"Given," Alicia said, scooping up her multiple bags. "Fat-free Caramel frappuccinos are to _die _for."

"Can you ring this up?" Massie questioned a hovering salesperson. "Thanks."

The disgruntled salesperson staggered through the dressing room doors with Massie's overload of clothes.

The two girls sauntered out after him, giggling at the sight of his skinny body buried under a mountain of clothes that would probably pay off his mortgage.

"Oh yeah, one of my friends is having an end-of-summer pool party this Saturday. And seeing as how you're gonna be at school with us, you should totally come!" Alicia suggested hopefully.

Massie was torn. Look what parties had done to her. Was it worth it? But then again, this was a pool party. Daytime. Sunlight. Outside. Nothing like the Cali bashes. And it would be a great chance to get to scope out the social scene.

"Sure," She finally conceded. "It'll be fun!"

"Yay!" Alicia did that little bouncy-clap thing again. "It so will. I'll have another girl to hang out with." Her eyes darkened, and she stuck out her bottom lip. "I swear, I have no real friends. There are the ones who want to use me for something or another, but the rest just hate me. They say I'm a spoiled little slut. Bitches."

"They're just jealous," Massie comforted her. "And I hate people who use people. Been there, done that, never want to go there again."

Alicia snickered. "A hundred percent agreed. Whatever. They don't matter. We're gonna have an amazing time."

Massie nodded, warmth seeping through her body. She hadn't even been here twenty-four hours and she had a friend. An actual, real, true friend, someone who would have her back, not stab it. Maybe Westchester would be different. Maybe everything would be ok.

With a rush of pleasure, Massie realized that she hadn't been haunted by that fateful night for over three hours.

Maybe maybe maybe... she was finally moving on.

* * *

**Wondering who the friend is? Wondering who exactly is gonna be there? (Don't answer that Nicole :P)**

**Guess you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter to find out...**


	5. Four

**R to the E to the V-I-E-W.**

**What does that spell?**

**Don't tell me, show me (:**

**--kristynn**

* * *

_Hey M,_

_Things have been pretty quiet around here without you to fuck things up. Don't you miss it? I know I do. No one even remembers that night. They were all too wasted to remember anything, so I really don't see why you left. Anyway, did you really think I was gonna let you ditch me? Not a chance, bitch._

_Kisses,  
Dylan_

* * *

Massie slammed her laptop closed so hard it was a miracle it didn't shatter into a million pieces.

After taking a few deep breaths, she opened it again and deleted her email address. She had to cut off all ties if she wanted to break free.

Dylan Marvil just couldn't --or should she say _wouldn't--_ take a hint.

Once she was almost sure her legs wouldn't collapse out from under her, she slid off her unmade bed and stepped lightly towards her freshly-filled closet. She had been back in New York for exactly six days, and she had already packed her closet with thousands of dollars worth of clothes and shoes and purses. She stepped back to admire it. Not bad for less than a week.

But in just three short hours she would be partying with the New Yorkers.

And in two hours and forty-five minutes, Alicia would be here to pick her up.

After a long, steamy shower and an intense conditioning treatment, Massie selected a royal purple bikini and frothy, ivory dress that was sure to drop any boy's jaw. If there was one thing Massie was undeniably amazing at, it was making an impression.

Hair in loose waves and makeup all natural, she grabbed her delicately braided gold flip-flops and marched downstairs. She stopped by the hall mirror to admire the full effect.

She already knew the bikini flaunted her curves, her tan, her hair, and her eyes, so that was a done deal. The narrow straps of the dress looped around her neck in a halter, and the swishy, gold-trimmed fabric floated a good half-foot above her knees. A perfect ten, even if she did say so herself.

Although the dress was tiny, the material was innocent enough to say, "I'm gorgeous, I know it, but I don't want trouble; just attention."

She checked the time on her new cell phone. She had exactly seventeen minutes until Alicia should be here.

She wandered out to the back deck. In the Plovert's yard, flashy decorations and loud music screamed, "PARTY!" Huh. She would have totally crashed if she hadn't already had somewhere to be.

She thought of Chris and felt a combination of guilt and regret. He seemed like a cool enough guy, but she had only talked to him for a few minutes before she left him hanging. If she ever saw him around again, she would have to explain.

Stopping at the shiny silver fridge to get a bottle of water, she flip-flopped her way to the front door to wait. If Alicia was the type of person who liked to be on time, she should be here any second.

Apparently Alicia was not a very punctual person. Nearly ten minutes later, a sleek black limo purred to a stop, and Alicia poked her head out of the sunroof. "Hey!" She squealed.

Massie giggled and walked to the limo. "Hey, what's up?" She scooted across the buttery leather seats and crossed her legs delicately.

"Not much. You look ah-mazing," Alicia gushed, feeling the corner of the dress. "This dress is to die for."

"Thanks," Massie beamed. "You look great too. Your hair is beyond incredible."

A hint of a teal bikini edged its way around Alicia's bright white, second-skin cotton dress, and her sky-high wedges rounded out her beach-bombshell look. Her hair fell in sultry barrel curls around her as-stunning-as-ever face.

"Really? You think? I wasn't sure... it's not too much for a pool party?" Alicia worried.

"Of course not! Who really goes in the pool at pool parties anyway?" Massie joked.

"Point," Alicia admitted, fake-patting her curls.

"How far away is the party?" Massie questioned. They were just turning the corner around her street and pulling onto the street behind hers.

"We're almost there. You live really close to him," Alicia mused.

"Close to who?" Massie said, trying to keep the interest out of her voice. Him? It was a guy's pool party? Yikes.

"Like you know him?" Alicia said playfully. "I mean, you've lived here for a week!"

"Six days," Massie corrected her with a laugh. "And good point."

The limo stopped at a house just as nice as Massie's with expensive-looking streamers draped over every plant in the yard as well as the front porch.

"We're here!" Alicia bounced on the seat until the driver opened the door to release them. "Thanks, Dean," She said as she rushed out.

Massie followed at a calmer pace. "Thanks for the ride," She called out to the driver with the horrendously bushy unibrow.

Blaring music pumped from the backyard, and Massie couldn't help but to get excited. _This_ was a party.

Alicia grabbed her arm and pulled her through the grassy yard, straight to the source of the music. A luxurious pool, complete with waterfall and waterslide, came into view, and Massie's eyes widened. Only about twenty or so people --most of them guys-- hooted and hollered and tossed a water basketball around, splashing warm water onto Massie's feet.

Alicia didn't release her grip. "Where are we going?" Massie asked her.

"To find the host," Alicia replied, major amounts of "duh" in her voice.

Finally seeing who she was looking for, Alicia tapped a tall, brown-haired guy's shoulder who was standing with two others by the back door. He turned around, water droplets dripping off his hair, and his stunning blue eyes widened.

Had she reaally not put the pieces together?

"Massie?"

"Hey, Chris."

* * *

**Next chapter all the good stuff happens.**

**A kiss, a diss, a disappointing miss... it's all coming up.**

**Review!!**


	6. Five

**Sorry it's taking so long... school has been insane for the past few weeks. I'm gonna try get all of my stories updated by the end of the week.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Wait. You know each other?" Alicia asked, a wide, scheming grin sneaking its way across her face.

Massie pointed to the back of the yard, beyond the soccer net that dominated the lush grass, to what she now realized was the back of her house.

"That's my house," She said simply, smiling apologetically at Chris, hoping he would accept her silent apology for running off that morning. He smiled back, nothing but friendliness and slight confusion on his face.

"Oh, got it," Alicia giggled. "Well, I'm gonna go find Cam. I haven't seen him in forever. Like, three days." She sauntered off, leaving Massie with Chris.

"So, what's up?" She lamely attempted to start a conversation.

"Not much," He replied, shaking his wet hair off. "How about you?"

"Same." Obviously, he was trying to keep this conversation light and uninvolved.

"That's cool. So, how do you know Alicia?" He asked. A full sentence. They were getting somewhere.

"Shopping," Massie admitted.

"Oh, of course," He said with a smirk. "That's all you girls do, right?"

Massie laughed. "And how would you know that?"

"I'm psychic," He stage-whispered. "But don't tell anyone. They might get jealous."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Your secret's safe with me."

Alicia bounced back over to them, tugging a guy with messy black hair and psychotic eyes with her. "Hey guys," She chirped. "Cam, this is Massie."

Leaning behind Cam's back, Alicia mouthed, "Boyfriend," to Massie, who nodded.

Alicia pulled his head down and tilted hers up for a kiss, and Massie couldn't help but to be just a little bit jealous. She wanted someone to look at her like that.

She caught Chris' eye and she choked back a laugh at his bored-and-used-to-this-make-out-crap expression.

"So Mass, come here, I want to talk to you," Alicia said meaningfully. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Massie's arm and tugged her across the yard. Massie turned halfway and waved to Chris and Cam.

"So," Alicia started in a hushed-yet-excited voice. "What do you think so far? Everyone's pretty cool who's here. I haven't seen Derrick Harrington yet though, and it's not like him to skip one of Chris' bashes."

"Yeah, it's cool. Cam and Chris seem nice. Who's this Derrick Harrington?" Massie was pleased at how disinterested she sounded.

"Oh, pretty much the most gorgeous guy in Westchester, "Alicia rolled her eyes. "At least that's what he likes to think. He's pretty much the King around here and he knows it. He's actually really cool once you get passed all the conceited act. He's just a cute little puppy who likes to think he's a werewolf or something."

"Oh... ok," Massie giggled. "So if I get to know him he's awesome?"

"Pretty much," Alicia concluded. "Anyway, let's go par-_tay_!"

This time, Massie grabbed Alicia and pulled her back over to Cam, who was standing with a shaggy brown-curly-haired boy who was fully dressed and a criminally adorable blonde guy in shorts with enough tan and muscle to put most every other guy at the party to shame.

Before they could even reach them, Cam picked Alicia up and they disappeared behind the house, and Massie was left standing with Cam's two friends.

"New Girl," The brunet said through licking his lips. "I like."

Massie snickered on the inside. So he was the pervert. Every school had one, and she had more than enough experience dealing with them.

"Hey hottie," She purred, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him backwards. "You got a name?"

His close-set brown eyes lit up and he grinned. "Kemp. And you are?"

Massie continued pushing him, discreetly towards the glassy pool, before she answered.

"Not your next girlfriend!" She quickly pushed him right into the rippling water and marched off before he resurfaced.

Blonde Cutie laughed and held his hand out for a high five. "Nice! I don't think Kemp has ever been messed with by a girl before. Usually it's the other way around. It's gonna take him a while to get over that."

Massie slapped his palm daintily and replied, "There's more where that came from, and if he's smart, he's not gonna come back."

"Swe-eet," He said, making the word two syllables. "Finally, a girl who can stand up for herself."

"I'm Massie," She introduced herself, turning slightly to the left so he could take in her good side.

"Derrick." He shook his dripping blonde hair out of his face, and she felt the warm water drops landing on her face.

"Oh, you're the Harrington boy then?" Massie asked rhetorically, taking in a quick once-over of his blonde curls, mischievous brown eyes, and confident attitude.

"So you've heard of me?" He grinned, flicking a stray curl out of his eyes. Those reckless, scheming brown eyes.

"Let me think. Oh, that's right, loves himself, cocky, thinks he's awesome... that must be you!" Massie widened her eyes innocently.

"Yep, you got it," He winked, running a hand through his hair as if to prove his point.

"That's what I thought."

"Walk with me?" He asked, casually dropping a tanned arm across her shoulders.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." Massie's heart thumped and she tried to keep her breathing slow and controlled. So much for no drama.

She could feel every guy at the party's eyes on her, but that was nothing new. The center of attention was her hometown.

"What exactly are we doing?" She asked, not really caring. He was... wow.

He stopped, turned to face her, and stared right at her. "This."

And then he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

**REVIEWWW.**


	7. Six

Massie would be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't like it. Because this was hands-down the best kiss any guy had ever given her.

But that didn't mean she forgot why she had traveled 3,000 miles only a week ago.

Self-preservation took priority over pleasure and she pushed Derrick off of her, taking in his kicked-puppy expression.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," He apologized instantly. The ever-present scheming glint in his eyes gave away his lack of remorse, and she cracked a smile.

"Yeah, it was out of line, but you are _so_not sorry." Massie attempted to lighten the mood, seeing as how more than half of the party guests were staring at them.

Derrick laughed and jammed his hands in his pockets. "You caught me."

Massie laughed with him, trailing off and letting her gaze flicker around the party.

"No, I really am sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Derrick shook off his wet hair again.

"You're forgiven. And I did kiss back, so I guess it was half my fault," Massie admitted. He shouldn't be taking all the blame for it.

"True dat sista yo!" Kemp resurfaced and hauled himself out of the pool, shooting Massie a mix of a death stare and a hungry-dog-staring-at-a-tasty-bone look before snatching a blonde girl's towel.

"Anyway. I'm sorry I sprung that on you, but I don't want it to be a one time thing. Get Alicia to give you my number and text me before school starts." With that, Derrick winked and jogged off to the back porch. Massie heard a door shut and she was left standing somewhat dazed and stunned.

Chris appeared instantly at her side. "You like Derrick?" He asked, skepticism and resigned realization in his voice.

Massie shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was flirting too much and he just kissed me. I mean, I only just met him."

Chris seemed somewhat relieved. "Oh. I get it. He's a cool guy. Just... well, forget it. He's one of my besties."

"No. Well what?" Massie almost snapped, a dangerous vibe ringing in her voice.

"It's nothing. It's just that there's something about him I don't trust. He always looks like he's up to something," Chris confessed, gauging her reaction.

Again, Massie shrugged. "Okay. I'll remember that."

Chris pulled a sleek silver phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Massie. "Number?"

Massie caught it with one hand and stared him down. "What would have happened if I had dropped that?"

Chris grinned. "I dunno, but you didn't."

Massie whipped her phone out of the slim ivory garter around her thigh and flung it at Chris, who jumped and pulled the airborne phone out of the air. "Nice try, Block. That came pretty close to being fish food. What would you have done?"

"Buy a new one. Doesn't matter to me. I mean, my last one ended up being roadkill in the middle of a highway, so I'm used to buying new ones," Massie joked.

Confusion crossed his face, and he opened his mouth to ask a question before Massie briefly cut him off. "Don't ask." Her voice was like a razor, and he took the hint, turning his attention to the screen of her phone, which vibrated. "Uh, you have a text."

As she put her number in his phone, she didn't even bother looking up. "Read it."

"From a number with a different area code..? 'Hey M, miss me? I think I should come for a visit soon'." Chris held up the offending phone and Massie felt her tan fade instantly.

_How was this possible?_

She yanked her phone back quickly and hit delete. She tried to control her breathing. This was nothing. It wasn't important. It was a bluff. Dylan didn't even know where she had gone.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, nothing but concern on his gorgeous face.

"Fine," She managed to say without her voice shaking. "I just... have a low blood sugar."

"Whatever you say." Chris gently removed his phone from Massie's death grip. "I don't need you to tell me every little detail. But seriously, are you okay?"

Massie nodded. He pulled her in for a hug, and she felt her frozen body start to warm up. "Thanks," She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

He released her and smiled. "You're welcome."

Massie tried to return the smile, and then said, "Hey, I'm gonna go find Alicia and go get Starbucks or something. But call me? We'll hang out this week."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around." He turned and headed off towards Cam, who was surprisingly Alicia-free.

Massie jumped when she felt a warm hand on her arm, and Alicia giggled. "Come on, let's ditch this. I heard you talking and Starbucks sounds pretty good right now."

After a quick kiss from Cam, a hug from Derrick and Chris, and an air kiss blown to the rest of the party-goers, Alicia steered Massie back out to the front of the house.

When they were out of sight, Alicia grabbed Massie's wrists and started squealing. "Omigod. Derrick Harrington! Oh. Em. Gee! You were so ah-dorable!"

Massie rolled her eyes playfully and blushed. "So maybe I was flirting a little too much, but I wasn't expecting him to kiss me."

It was Alicia's turn to roll her eyes. "Please. He's _Derrick freaking Harrington_. Of course he was going to kiss you."

"Wait, can we talk about this when there's not a huge chance of being overheard? Like, back at my house? Sleep over," Massie suggested.

Alicia beamed and clapped twice. "Okay! Wanna just walk there since apparently you and Plovert are neighbors?"

"Sure... we can just walk back through the back yards." Massie retraced their steps across the plush lawn and tried to sneak by the pool unnoticed, Alicia right behind her.

No such luck. "New Girl!" Kemp shouted. "Alicia! Hm, I guess you just can't stay away from me and my hotness. I must say, I'm pretty irresistible."

"Too bad you can't seduce yourself, because it doesn't seem like you can find anyone to play with!" Alicia called, shooting him a mocking grin.

"You'd think you would have learned after I pushed you in the pool," Massie added. "But I guess you're desperate and stupid. Ooh, tough combination." Alicia cracked up and held her palm up for a high five.

"Bye Massie, Alicia!" Chris yelled from the deck.

They both waved before traipsing across the yard, past the soccer net and tree line, and through the field that was the Block Estate.

Panting from the good quarter-mile that separated the houses, they climbed the stairs and slid open the glass door.

When they reached Massie's room, Alicia made a beeline for the closet. She reappeared holding a limited-edition cream Juicy sweatsuit. "Can I wear this?"

Massie nodded before collapsing on her bed. What a day.

Alicia bounced onto the bed beside her and sighed happily. "_That _was a _party_."

Massie was about to agree when the white speaker by her bed hummed to life, and Inez's voice came through.

"Miss Massie? You have a visitor?"

* * *

**If you read the first version of this, this isn't a cliffy anymore. But still... review (:**


	8. Seven

**Oookay. Well. I hate AN's, so I'll just say what I need to say at the beginning of a chapter. **

**1. NEXT WEEK IS EXAM WEEK. Eep. Aka... not very many updates. So I apologize in advance.  
2. DFtRM is not inspiring me at all right now. Consider it on hold. NOT discontinued, just on hold until I get inspired. I'll post one or two more chapters and that's all for now.  
3. Please... if you're going to use one of my stories' plots as inspiration for one of your stories... please, please, PLEASE just ask. I won't say no.  
4. This story starts off really slow, but it gets dramatic. This chapter is kinda filler, the next one sets everything up, and after that is a flash-foward to Halloween and all the good stuff! Just bear with me here.  
5. Mix-Up Goldfish are quite possibly the best tasting thing ever (:**

**Review!**

* * *

"A visitor?" Alicia asked, jumping off the bed and padding across the floor towards the door. "I'll get it!"

Massie immediately sock-slid after her, her heart thumping like a little bunny's. It couldn't be her. She wouldn't be here.

Inez stepped back from the regal front door and shrugged, motioning to the girl on the front steps holding a massive tote bag.

Massie breathed a sigh of relief. It was just some blonde girl.

Some blonde girl who obviously knew Alicia. "Hey, Kristen. What nerdfest are you advertising this time?" Alicia questioned, sugary sweetness dripping off her tone.

Without batting an eye, Kristen replied, "Habitat for Humanity. You know, for the millions of people out there who aren't as spoiled as you?"

Massie giggled, earning a glare from Alicia. Kristen smiled hesitantly, but straightened up to her full height and flexed her sharp calves.

"I'm Massie Block," She introduced herself, giving Kristen a lengthy once-over. Long, dirty blonde beach waves, tiny navy Puma shorts, and a body-hugging white racerback tank told Massie all she needed to know. She was a sporty-smart-stylish girl, maybe even one worth knowing.

"Kristen Gregory," She answered with a more relaxed smile. "I go to school with Alicia and I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah, she is," Alicia spoke up. "We just came from Chris Plovert's pool party."

"Fantastic," Kristen said with mock enthusiam. "How did that go?"

"Well, Massie kissed Derrick Harrington," Alicia said devilishly, shoving Massie playfully.

Kristen's navy eyes widened. "Derrick Harrington? W-O-W."

"Is that a bad thing?" Massie tilted her head to the side, daring Kristen to say yes.

She didn't. She shook her head and smiled again. "No, he's cool. We're friends. I know him from soccer."

Massie nodded absentmindedly. "How much more Habitat stuff do you have to do?"

Kristen glanced up the street, counting silently. "Just the rest of this street."

"Okay, how about you sleep over? I mean, I don't really know you or anything, but if you want to..." Massie trailed off.

Alicia's glossy mouth droppped. "Mass? Really? She doesn't like me!"

Kristen rolled her eyes. "I never said that. I just thought you didn't like me."

"Well, the only reason I didn't like you is because I thought you didn't like me," Alicia pouted.

"Enough!" Massie shrieked. "I decided. You like her, she likes you. We're all friends."

Alicia and Kristen stared at each other and started laughing.

"Okay," Kristen agreed. "Lemme call my mom."

She pulled a beaten silver Razr out of her pocket and paced across the foyer, her dirty white flip-flops thwacking the polished wood floors.

"What was that all about?" Alicia whispered to Massie.

"I dunno. She just seemed like she could be really cool," Massie replied.

Alicia seemed relieved. "Okay. You're not gonna ditch me or anything?"

"Course not!" Massie threw her arms around Alicia. "You should know that by now."

Alicia let out a muffled giggle and returned the hug. "Good. Just making sure!"

Kristen snapped her phone shut and beamed. "I can stay! My mom knows your parents or something. They set up a school fundraiser together or something."

"Kay, good." Massie began leaping up the massive staircase. "Let's go back to my room."

Kristen followed her immediately, but Alicia trailed behind. "You guys! I don't run!"

"Try!" Kristen suggested, bouncing up the last few steps as if to demonstrate.

Massie jumped onto her bed, feeling the springs shiver under her weight.

Seconds later, Alicia flew into the room and launched herself on top of Massie, shrieking and giggling.

"OW!" Massie screamed, grabbing a pillow and bashing Alicia's perfect hair. "What happened to no running?"

"I guess I learned," Alicia smiled, smoothing her tousled hair.

Face flushed, Massie sat back up and slowed her panting.

Kristen took a seat by the end of the bed, laughing at the flurry of feathers that dusted both of them.

"So really, do you like Derrick?" Alicia asked as she stretched out on her stomach and clutched a pillow.

Massie blushed. "I don't know. He's really sweet and obviously gorgeous, but I didn't really want to get involved with a guy so soon. I mean, I've only lived here a week."

"She moved from California to live with her parents. She was in school in Cali for a while," Alicia explained to Kristen, getting a nod from Massie.

"Gotcha." Kristen straightened her toned legs and wiggled her toes. "You would make an absolutely adorable couple."

"Wouldn't they?" Alicia gushed. "And we could triple date!" To Massie, she stage-whispered, "Kristen's been going out with Josh Hotz for a year and a half!"

A knock on the door made Alicia and Massie jump. Kristen remained still, obviously having better reflexes than them. "Massie darling? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Massie called out as her mother opened the door and made her way over to them.

"Oh, you have some friends over! That's wonderful!" Kendra scrutinized Kristen's muddy flip-flops on the ground beside the bed before turning her attention back to Massie.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the Lyons' are coming over for dinner. They have a daughter your age, named Claire. She's a very sweet girl. They should be here in about a half hour. I'll let you girlies get back to your gossiping. Don't mind me." With a wink and a smile, she was gone again.

"Claire Lyons... you know her? Massie raised her eyebrows and propped her head on her hands.

Kristen nodded thoughtfully. "She's, well, your mom said it. Really sweet. I like her... she's down to earth and loyal and she's a typical good girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Keds and all."

"Yeah... sweet is pretty much the only word to describe her," Alicia added as she expertly flipped her hair up into a messy bun. "She's okay, I guess."

"Wanna invite her to sleep over too?" Massie asked recklessly. She didn't know Kristen and she was turning out to be awesome. Why not push her luck and let Claire stay too?

"Why not?" Alicia tossed her pillow up into the air.

"Sounds good to me," Kristen said. "We'll just make this a whole slumber par-tay!"

Massie rolled off the bed and pressed a button on the white speaker. "Hey mom, can you call the Lyons and ask Claire to spend the night here too?"

She listened intently for her mother's reply, and then she said, "Kay, thanks. Send her up whenever they get here."

To Alicia and Kristen, she said, "She's calling them."

Alicia beamed and climbed off the bed. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Kristen jumped off after her. "Go outside and tan while we're waiting."

"Given!" Alicia pulled Massie and Kristen back down the stairs and outside.

Minutes later, a modest Volvo pulled up in the driveway. A gangly, redheaded boy was the first out. When he saw the three girls piled up on top of each other on the grass, his jaw dropped.

"Who are you?" He asked, an alluring grin crossing his freckled face.

"Massie," Massie sighed, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Alicia," Alicia yawned, pointing her toes.

"And Kristen," Kristen finished, holding back a giggle.

"I'm Todd," He said importantly.

"Sorry, we're booked for the day. Come back tomorrow!" Massie chirped, fake-smiling.

By now, a white-blonde girl had walked across the yard towards them. Massie glanced at her simple baby blue tee and dark denim cutoffs. A blank canvas. No style to like or dislike. However, her so-perfect-she-must-be-born-with-it blonde hair fell halfway down her back, flawlessly straight and sleek, and that drew attention away from her clothes. Bright blue eyes finished up the laid-back, good-girl look.

"You must be Massie," She said as she approached them. "I'm Claire."

Massie pushed herself up off the ground and stuck out her hand. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you. You already know Alicia and Kristen?"

Claire shook her hand firmly and answered, "Yeah, I do. From school. My dad said you're gonna be going to school with us too?"

"Yep," Massie giggled. "I'm glad I got to know a bunch of people before I actually start school though."

Claire smiled, a genuine, friendly smile. "Yeah, it's definitely easier when you know people. I moved here from Orlando in 7th grade."

"That's cool," Massie said. "Wanna go inside?"

Alicia and Kristen stood up, dusting the stray pieces of grass off their backs. They followed Massie back inside and up the stairs.

Alicia hopped onto the crumpled bed and bounced twice. She picked up her phone and read a text, then promptly fell back down onto the bed and shrieked.

"Oh. Em. Eff. Gee! You'll never believe it. Guess what?!"

* * *

**One more background/filler to go.  
Then a flash foward.  
Then... drama.  
Dun, dun, dunnnn!**

**Review (:**


	9. Eight

**Last background chapter! Woot woot!  
Next is the flash-foward.**

**Review.**

* * *

"What?" Kristen shouted, jumping up onto the bed beside Alicia and snatching the phone from her hands.

"OMIGOD!" Kristen collapsed next to Alicia, squealing and kicking her legs.

Massie kept her cool and slowly picked up the phone.

**DERRICK: **Hey, can you talk to Massie for me? I really like her and she's just so freaking HOTT!

She tossed the phone to Claire before dropping down on top of her friends.

Alicia recovered first. "SAY YES!"

"He hasn't asked me out yet," Massie pointed out breathlessly.

"But he will!" Kristen sang.

"Pause, rewind. Derrick Harrington?" Claire yelped, grinning.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alicia gasped, her cheeks flushed.

"Calm down! I never said I like him," Massie said. All three of their faces dropped and Kristen scowled.

"You'd be an idiot to turn down Derrick Harrington," She said solemnly. "He's the most coveted guy in New York."

Massie automatically traced the healing red gash on her neck. She had heard that before.

"I dunno. I just want to get to know him a little better first, you know?" She said pleadingly, turning to Claire. She seemed like she would understand that.

She did, nodding sympathetically. "I think that's a good idea."

"Fine," Alicia pouted, crossing her arms.

"We'll be keeping a close eye," Kristen warned mockingly.

As if on cue, Massie's cell phone buzzed.

**870-7517: **Hey, it's Derrick. Can you walk to that park down the street? I know you're with Alicia. Tell her Cam is here. Chris and Josh too.

Massie groaned and threw her phone to Alicia, who squeaked and ducked. Kristen caught it effortlessly instead.

"Let's go!" She showed Alicia and Claire the text and ran towards the door.

"STOP!" Alicia screamed. "Um, hello? Hair and makeup and outfit fix-up first. We're meeting the guys."

Massie motioned to her closet. "Wear whatever."

As the three girls tore through the racks of clothes, she quickly texted Derrick back.

**MASSIE: **With Kristen and Claire too. Be there in bout a half hour. K?

**DERRICK: **Perfect ;)

A handful of clothes came flying her way. "Wear that!" Alicia called out from the closet.

Massie glanced down at the clothes in her hands. A silky jersey tank top in royal purple and a white jean miniskirt.

"And these!" Kristen added, tossing a pair of lavender Juicy flip-flops out.

"And put your hair in a loose side ponytail!" Claire finished.

Twenty minutes later, they tumbled out the front door and started walking down the majestic street.

"I see them!" Claire said, pointing to the playground on the edge of the park.

"Race you!" Kristen said, grinning. "Loser buys ice cream."

"Count me out," Massie and Alicia said simultaneously, then cracked up. Claire and Kristen raced on ahead as they meandered behind.

"Keep laughing so we look like we're having a ton of fun," Massie whispered to Alicia, who kept giggling hysterically.

"Hey!" Derrick yelled, jogging over to meet them. He instantly grabbed Massie up in a hug, picking her up and spinning her.

"Hey yourself," Massie retorted. She self-conciously pulled her ponytail so that it covered the angry cut on her neck.

By then, Kristen, Claire, Chris and Josh had started a game of soccer and Alicia and Cam were well-concealed under a tree, leaving Massie standing alone with Derrick. Again.

"Wanna... walk around?" He suggested, his playful brown eyes flickering with hope.

"Let's go swing!" Massie swiveled and sauntered off to the abandoned swings, not stopping to check if he had followed her. Of course, he had.

"Push me?" She asked sweetly, swinging her legs back and forth like a five-year-old. She immediately felt his strong hands on her back, and the chains protested and squealed as she drifted up and down.

"I'm not even gonna try to sit on one of those things. I would break it for sure," Derrick joked, instead standing in front of her swing.

She kicked off her flip-flops and laughed as one hit Derrick in the head. "My bad!"

The swing slowly stopped, and she let her feet dangle on the rough woodchips. He stood right in front of her, so close she could smell his cologne and the minty gum he was snapping.

"So," He started, his mischievous gaze locked onto her dazzled one. "Massie Block. I never really got to find out much about you. What's your story?"

Massie hesitated. She didn't want to lie, but she definitely didn't want him to know the truth. "Well... I used to live here until I was twelve, but I was at boarding school then. When I was 15, I moved to California by myself to go to school there and just live the way I wanted to. Then I decided I wanted to come home, and here I am."

"And I am so glad you're here," Derrick murmured, closing the gap between them even more.

"Derrick... wait. I'm not saying I don't like you or anything. I just don't know you. And I've only lived here for a week. I don't want to start making a bunch of rush decisions," Massie said in one breath.

Derrick stepped back a foot. "Oh. Ok. I get it. How about you get to know me then?"

"Sure," Massie shrugged, happy he had taken that so well.

"Okay. I'm Derrick Harrington. I love soccer. Girls love me. But I love soccer more than they love me. Which is a lot. My friends are pretty cool. I suck at school. I've lived here my whole life. I have an older brother. Video games are sweet. So are parties. But soccer is how I roll." Derrick grinned and pushed a stray blonde curl out of his face.

"That's cool," Massie giggled. He was pretty straightfoward. Easy to read. A little self-absorbed, maybe.

"Look, I don't want to push you, but I really like you," He confessed. "And I forgot to mention I'm not patient at all."

Massie's heart thumped. He was too cute. And sweet. And adorable. How could she say no?

"Well, I'm not very good at listening to people," She teased, pushing her swing foward a foot so they were practically touching.

"But do you know what I am good at?" She asked, still making him wait.

He shook his blonde curls and grabbed the chains of her swing so that he was holding her next to him.

"This," She whispered, and leaned up to kiss him. Just like before, fireworks were shooting in her head. _This _was a kiss.

He deepened it, letting go of one chain to brush her hair off her face. When she finally had to stop for air, his hand was trailing along the painful reminder on her neck.

"Jeez, how did that happen?" He asked, stroking it. "Must have hurt."

"It's nothing," She brushed it off, pulling her hair back over it.

"So, wanna know something I wanna be good at?" Derrick asked, pulling her in for another kiss.

When she resurfaced, she whispered, "What?"

"Asking a question." He tightened his hold on the swing, and she could feel his warmth seeping through her skinny tank.

"What question?" She said coyly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes back to hopeful.

She sighed happily and swung her legs a few times in exhilaration.

"Yes."

* * *

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W.**

**Next chapter:**

_"Trick or treat."_


	10. Nine

**This is when things start getting good ;)  
Review?**

* * *

_flash foward: two months later... friday, october 31; the day of massie and alicia's halloween party_

"Hey Block." Derrick snuck up behind Massie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Derrick," She replied, awkwardly turning around to kiss him. Just a light, soft peck; they were still at school.

Derrick frowned when Massie pulled away. "What was that for?" He groaned, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Not at school," She hissed, anxiously glancing around for any disapproving teachers.

"Aw, come on, the bell already rang! School's over." Derrick held the door open for her as they began walking across the front lawn of the school.

"Later," Massie promised. "Remember? Halloween party?"

Derrick nodded, first reluctantly, then enthusiastically. "I'm counting on it."

With another short kiss, she slid into Chris Plovert's waiting silver BMW. He was her ride to and from school.

Over the last two months, they had become close. Study sessions every other day, Guitar Hero parties on Friday nights, and the occasional stroll around the neighborhood. He was as close to Massie as Alicia was, and Alicia was closer to her than anyone in Westchester.

Her an Derrick had been going strong for two months. It was mostly bliss, but there were always those moments when he wanted to take things further but she flat-out refused. She had edgily explained to him that she had had a bad experience with a guy in California and she didn't want to rush into anything, and he usually accepted. As time passed, his brown eyes filled with more and more love for her, along with lust and still that scheming glint.

Overall, everything was perfect. Dylan hadn't contacted her once since she had dropped that hint about visiting, and Massie was so relieved she could have cried. Alicia was practically her sister. Claire and Kristen were her best friends. Chris was her best guy friend. Josh, Cam, and Kemp were all good friends too. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been this happy.

"Hey Mass," Chris greeted her as she dumped her bag on the floor. "What's wrong?"

Massie smiled half-heartedly. He could always tell when something was up. "Derrick is pushing it."

He nodded, taking his eyes off the road for just a second to smile sympathetically at her. "Again? What happened?"

Massie sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. He wanted to keep kissing, I pulled back, I told him we could take things further at the party tonight."

"Did you mean it?" Chris asked. His grip on the steering wheel tightened ever so slightly.

"Not really," She admitted. "I really like him and all, but I don't know. It just feels weird even thinking about that, you know?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his posture visibly relax. "Yeah, I gotcha. So, what time do you want me to be over?"

"Well, Leesh is co-hosting, so she's gonna be at my house at four. So come at maybe... six? If the party starts at eight, then we can hang out for a while. I told Derrick to come at seven though, so don't say anything." Massie heaved her bag of the floor and prepared to lug it out of the car and up the stairs in her house.

"I won't," Chris promised, his heartstopping smile crossing his face for just a second. "See ya later!"

"Ciao!" Massie said as she shut the door and hauled her bag into her house.

Her parents were in Cabo for two weeks, but she had permission to have a Halloween party, as long as only girls stayed the night and she didn't provide alcohol. Massie had readily agreed to both conditions.

When she opened the door, she couldn't help but to beam hugely. The decorators she had paid had gone above and beyond. But then again, when a decorating fee could probably pay for a moderately sized house, the result should be pure fabulous.

Orange and black lights lined the curving staircase, which was marked off by yards of ribbon. Pulsing lights binked out from the two-story ceiling, casting beams of eerie light down the the first floor. A think blanket of fog covered the entire floor, produced by hidden dry ice makers. The walls had been entirely draped with gauzy fabric, illuminated with typical Halloween-ish images behind it. Massie could have stood there and noticed every little detail, but it would have taken hours.

Making her way to the back staircase, she excitedly ran up the stairs and into her room. Kicking off her strappy mules, she grabbed her phone and dialed Alicia's number.

"Hey Mass!" Alicia squealed. "I'm on the way. I couldn't wait until four. I'm pulling up at your house right now! Eep! I'm so excited"

Massie giggled. "Come up the back stairs." She hit end and dropped her phone on her bed.

By then, Alicia was bouncing into the room. "IT LOOKS SO BEYOND AMAZING DOWN THERE!"

"I know! I didn't even think it would be that perfect." Massie greeted her best friend with a hug and then grabbed their costumes from her closet. "Ready? We need all the time we can for hair and makeup."

"Given," Alicia agreed, picking up her costume. "I love this. It's so cute!"

They had decided to be matching, of course. Along with Kristen and Claire, they were a gang of heartbreakingly gorgeous cowgirls. Adorably rugged leather cowboy boots, tiny denim skirts, second-skin plaid tank tops, and different colored bandanas were what they had decided on. Chic cowboy hats rounded out the look. At the last minute, Massie and Alicia had found suede, vintage-looking, sheriff-style vests that gave them just a little extra bit of fabulous. Not to mention the faux gun holster they all had clipped to their skirts.

Within two hours, they were ready. Alicia shook a can of hairspray and drenched Massie's sultry barrel curls until they stayed perfectly in place. "C, K, Chris, and Cam should be here any minute," She noted.

"Well, we're just about done," Massie said as she tied her deep purple bandana around her neck. "Want me to tie yours?"

Alicia nodded and handed her the rich scarlet bandana she held. Massie carefully tied it around her neck, pushing Alicia's matching curls out of the way. "C has pink and K has blue, right?"

"Yeah." Massie twisted her bandana so that it was slightly to the left and giggled. "And Chris is green and Cam is navy."

"You made them go all cowboy?" Alicia squealed excitedly. "That's beyond amazing!"

"I know, right?" Massie was cut off by her bedroom door being slammed open, and Claire, Kristen, Cam, and Chris tumbled in.

"It looks so great down there!" Claire exclaimed. Her and Kristen were also ready, and both of them were rocking beachy waves.

Massie and Alicia were too busy staring at Chris and Cam's cowboy-ness to answer her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go down and finish setting up." Massie flicked the lights off and clicked down the hall in her low-heeled boots.

The next two hours flew by. Derrick came, dressed as a soccer player, the waiters and attendants showed up, the decorators left. Alicia and Claire were practically bouncing off the walls, and Kristen and Massie were focusing on making sure everything was perfect.

The second the first guests showed up, Derrick practically dragged Massie onto the dance floor. Not for dancing, of course - for making out. Massie obliged as the dance floor quickly filled, but the second his groping hands reached for her bra, she pulled back. "Stop it!"

The pounding music drowned out her protest, and he pulled her in for another steamy make out session.

She yanked back this time and stormed off to the less crowded kitchen. Naturally, Derrick followed her.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He said, obviously longing to be back out there.

"I really wish you would stop pushing me!" Massie growled. "I told you, I had a really tough time in Cali and I want to make the right choices this time."

Derrick scowled. "Oh, this again! You said tonight we could take things further!"

"Well maybe I didn't mean it! I don't want to be reckless and out-of-control again, Derrick! If you really love me, you would listen," Massie shouted over the chaos. Instinctively, she felt the silvery-pink scar on her neck.

"If you really love _me _then you would listen to me!" Derrick stalked out the back door and slammed it behind him.

Massie froze. This was _not _what she had hoped for tonight. She was just about to take off upstairs for the night when Chris appeared. "Hey..."

She chose to sink down into one of the tall stools instead. "Did you hear all that?"

He nodded guiltily. "Sorry." He walked around to the side of the counter that faced the row of stools.

"It's fine," She sighed, resting her head on her hands. "Who do you think is right?"

"You." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that?" Massie narrowed her eyes dangerously.

He raised his palms like he was surrendering. "I mean it, of course. You don't want to take things further, and he should respect that. I know you like him and all, but maybe you need to think about if he loves you physically or mentally."

"Of course he loves me," Massie said, but even she could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

They sat in silence as the minutes ticked by.

When Massie finally snapped back into it, she glanced quickly at the clock. 10:01. Had it really been two hours? Between greeting guests, dancing, fighting, talking it out, and sitting in silence, she guessed it had really been that long.

"Wanna do a lap? See what everyone's up to?" Chris suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Massie gently slid off the stool and followed him as he started walking.

Alicia and Cam were occupying the center-of-the-dance-floor spot, wrapped up in their own world. Kristen and Josh were busy in the living room. Claire was holding court with a group of sophomores who were gushing over her costume. Seemed like everyone was having a great night except her.

Chris noticed her distress and squeezed her arm gently. "It'll be okay."

Massie smiled weakly in thanks. He was such a great friend.

They were just circulating into the foyer when the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing," Chris joked. "This is probably the only place in the house where we can hear the bell."

Massie forced a giggle. He was obviously trying to lift her mood, and she could at least act like she was trying.

Chris unlocked the three locks and opened the door, letting a blast of frosty air in. A single person was standing on the top step, their face shrouded in the inky black of the night.

"Trick or treat."

And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn!  
Three guesses who it is. It's really not that hard. Haha.**

**Will update for reviews ;)**


	11. Ten

**I'm supposed to be studying for exams... blahh. Who really needs to know about capitalism and condottieri and charles VII anyway? ;)**

**Reviews are loved!**

* * *

The last thing Massie saw before she blacked out was the fiery, perfectly glossed red curls of Dylan Marvil. Everything after that was fuzzy and inky black.

She vaguely noticed Chris catch her before she hit the ground and scoop her up protectively in his arms. "Mass? Are you okay? Everything's okay, I got you."

His comforting, concerned words sounded distant and far-off. The next thing she heard was a faux-sweet voice with a subtly menacing undertone. "I'll come back at a better time. Don't worry, I'll be around for who knows how long."

That made her go woozy all over again. She settled for burying her head in Chris's shoulder and keeping her eyes closed as tight as she could. This couldn't be happening. It was all some horrible nightmare. When she woke up, none of this would be real.

The thumping bass line faded out as Massie felt herself being carried up the stairs and set down gently on a bed. In just a second, she would wake up and everything would be blissfully happy again.

But she never had been a lucky one.

"Massie, can you hear me? Are you okay? Squeeze my hand if you're okay." The springs on her bed shifted and she could feel Chris's weight right up next to her. She feebly attempted to grab his hand.

He sighed in relief. "You're worrying me. Do you want me to call 911 or something? Get Derrick, maybe?"

That did it. Her eyes flew open and she sat up as quickly as she could, only to be met with sickening dizzyness. She flopped back against the plush stack of pillows and shook her head. "Why is this happening?" She whimpered. "I thought it was all over, but she won't let me move on."

"Massie, who was that?" Chris demanded, the calm draining out of his voice. "What did she do to you? The second you saw her you went all gray and collapsed. I know you don't like talking about Cali, but I need to know what's going on. The whole truth."

Massie bit her lip so hard she could taste the bittery copper blood seeping across her tongue. "Dylan... she- she's here for me. She knows what happened. I can't tell you. She's going to get me."

"It's ok. I'm here, Mass. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He closed the half-foot gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, as if to shield her from anything that would try to hurt her. A nagging voice in the back of her head pointed out how this much physical contact with Derrick put her on guard, but with Chris, it felt as natural as breathing.

At that moment, the bedroom door was flung open and it hit the wall with a bang. Alicia stood outside, panting and limping in her high heeled cowboy boots. "Oh my God, Massie! I saw Chris carrying you upstairs and I freaked out! I ran all the way up here and I think I twisted my ankle."

Massie tried to smile and failed miserably. "You actually ran up here?"

Alicia frowned. "Of course. I was worried about you. What the hell is going on? Are you okay? I saw Derrick storm out of here like a half hour ago."

Chris shot her a warning look and mouthed something that Massie couldn't make out. Alicia's mouth snapped open, and she glowered out the window. "He's a jackass."

Turning her attention back to Massie, she said, "What's going on? For real, Mass."

"She's here. She's going to ruin me," Massie said softly.

"Who's here? What's happening? Massie!" Alicia whined petulantly.

"You would hate me if I told you everything," She whispered, her voice muffled by Chris's shirt.

"Try me," He said, not a hint of doubt in his voice. "I always knew something was up with you. The way you always touched that scar on your neck when you got nervous, how you always got cagey when it came to talking about why you moved back here... I knew something was off, but I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Given," Alicia added. "I could tell you were always hiding something, but you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You're always here for me. You're like a sister to me, M. You brought us all together. I'm not going to let you fall apart."

Then the tears came. They cared. Someone wasn't going to judge her on what had happened. Someone was going to be there for her. Actually, two someones.

She took a quivery breath and started. "I was one of the party girls in California. Reckless, crazy, out of control. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, so I just kept flying through life to keep myself busy. And it was like that for almost two years, until... until..." She trailed off, and the salty tears came harder.

"Until what?" Chris prodded, tightening his grip on her.

"July twenty-third. There... there was a party. At this old, abandoned barn out in the middle of nowhere. It was completely insane. All these crates of beer were stacked up all over the place, everyone was drunk and out of control, and all the guys were hooking up with whatever girl looked their way. Dylan wanted to go, and she brought me with her. She was my best friend, I guess you could say. If you count someone to carpool to parties and get hungover every other night with a best friend," Massie said bitterly, her voice tinged with regret.

She paused to steady herself for the next part of the story. The part that had driven her 3,000 miles away. She ignored the faint music that drifted up from the oblivious party, and focused her steely gaze on the window.

"Dempsey Soloman was kind of like Derrick. Blonde, popular, overconfident, always wants to go further. But Dempsey... he was single-minded. Once he decided he wanted a girl, he got her. Not to mention his alcohol intake... off the charts. Anyway, the word at this party was that he wanted me." Massie broke off to examine their faces. Alicia looked half-murderous, half-sympathetic. Chris kept a cool mask of calm.

"They were right. After an hour, he came to find me. Of course, he was already wasted. I was sitting on a hay bale by a wooden post, texting, under the loft. I was just waiting for Dylan to be done so I could drive her home. He tried to hit on me, I said no, and he got mad. He set all his stuff -a lighter, his phone, a jacket- down on another bale and pushed me against the wall to kiss me."

By this point, they both looked enraged. She forced herself to keep going. They needed to know this.

"He was too strong. I couldn't get him off. But I didn't want to be his next conquest. I... I... I grabbed a bottle of beer that he had put down next to me and dumped it over his head. He only stopped for a second, but it was enough. I ran. I hit all his stuff off the bale when I passed it, and it... it knocked the lighter into a pile of dry hay and it caught on fire. And since he was covered in alcohol..." Massie collapsed in shuddering sobs. "I didn"t mean for it to happen. I was mad, and I thought he would get that I wasn't into him when I dumped beer on him and knocked his stuff off. I never even thought about the lighter and the dry hay and the alcohol... I didn't think."

"He died. The barn was burning, the wood beams were falling, people were screaming. There was smoke everywhere. I didn't know where I was going. I ran, and a nail caught my neck on the way out." She automatically placed her icy hand on the silvery-pink scar.

"I ran straight to the nearest hotel, checked in, and when the drama died down, I caught the next flight to New York. You know the rest."

Alicia pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "It's not your fault. He was technically molesting you, and you had to stop him. You can't keep letting this destroy your life."

"She's right. I mean, it's awful that he died and about the fire and stuff, but he was going to hurt you." Chris was obviously fighting to keep his face void of emotion.

"What does this have to do with what's going on with Dylan?" Alicia asked.

"She knows. She knows what happened that night... and she doesn't want me to leave and start over. She wants me back on the party circuit. Knowing her, she's just trying to wreck my life now." Massie's eyes widened with fear. "I don't know how far she would go. She might tell people about all that, but there's no actual... evidence."

"You're not a murderer," Chris and Alicia said simultaneously.

"Don't worry about it. We're here, and we're not letting her get to you," Chris said firmly.

"Yeah. I'll stay here with you until this psycho bitch goes away," Alicia promised.

"Thanks," Massie said simply. "You guys are amazing. I love you both so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

Massie's phone vibrated from her back pocket, and she hesitantly pulled it out, expecting the worst, and then getting it.

**DYLAN: **_I'm so happy I can come visit you! Too bad Dempsey can't anymore. :(_

"Massie, look at me," Chris ordered. "We'll make this stop. We're going to get through this."

"Whatever it takes," Alicia said with a hint of a devious grin.

"Thanks," Massie repeated. "The only thing I'm worried about is just how far she will go to get her way."

* * *

**Was that dramatic enough? ;)**

**Well... in the next chapter... Dylan and Massie talk. Dun, dun, dun.**

**You know what I'm gonna ask for. But just in case you forget, look at that little button right below this and click it!**


	12. Eleven

**So I had totally planned on updating everything like a million times this week, but then I ended up going to Atlanta for 4 days. Sorry about that! Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon...**

* * *

Massie woke up to a persistent banging on the front door. The muted thuds wafted up to her room and made it impossible to sleep anymore.

Disorientated, she pushed herself upright and yawned. She vaguely remembered Chris leaving well past midnight and Alicia rubbing her back, and she figured she had fallen asleep sometime around then.

Alicia was still asleep, curled up across the foot of the bed. Massie stifled a giggle. Alicia was practically a sleeping doormat.

When the knocking continued, she reluctantly slid off the bed and tip-toed to her bathroom.

She had a fair guess that it was Dylan. And as much as she _didn't_ want to talk to her, she knew she had to, sooner or later. And sooner was definitely the safer option. Who know what Dylan would do to get her way? Maybe if she crushed her plans right now she would go back to California.

She flipped her messy, bed-crushed curls up into a ponytail and jammed her feet into her favorite chocolate brown Uggs before mustering up enough fake confidence to open the door.

In one smooth motion, she flung the door open and it hit the wall with a resounding bang. _Oops._

Naturally, she was right. Dylan was standing on the top step, her signature fiery red curls swaying in the late Fall breeze, pale cheeks flushed pink from the breezy chill.

"Miss me?" She asked condescendingly as she took in Massie's messy hair and pajamas.

"If you went back to where you came from then maybe I would," Massie replied coolly, stepping outside. There was no way she was letting Dylan in the house.

"Witty as ever, I see," Dylan commented. "Although that seems to be the only thing that hasn't changed."

Massie fought the urge to slap her right across her sly smile. "What do you want, Dylan?"

Dylan pursed her lips, pretending to think. "Let me see... oh, I know! How about you quit pretending to be a changed good girl and come back home?"

"Who's the one pretending?" Massie growled, her calm facade evaporating. "Maybe I did change. Maybe I don't want to wake up in strange hotels all across the state with massive hangovers every other day. Maybe I want to have a real life. Why won't you let me?"

"You really think I'd just let you move on?" Dylan asked sweetly, venom laced through her voice. "Not a chance, bitch. Not after everything that happened. You can try to cover it up and start over, but I'm not about to let that happen."

"And why do you care so much? I'm sure it can't be that hard to find a designated driver in LA," Massie hissed.

"Why should I? You're my _best friend_," Dylan said with a bat of her eyes. "I don't know why you won't just forget that one little incident and come back and have fun."

"How do you even know about that night?" Massie whispered, gripping the cool iron rail that surrounded the front porch.

Dylan shrugged. "Don't you know? I know everything. Like how your little blonde boytoy stormed out of your party last night. What, are you gonna pull another Dempsey on him?"

"Don't bring Dempsey into this." Massie took a step closer to Dylan. She was so close that she could smell the cologne that wafted off of her jacket. It was eerily familiar, but that was the least of her problems.

"And why not?" Dylan asked innocently. "What are you going to do? Tease him, flirt, let him think you want to go all the way, then when he tries to get what you hinted at you murder him?"

Massie was seeing white hot rage. "Get out. Now. Of Westchester, of New York, of my life."

"Who's gonna make me? If I were you, I would just come back now before things start getting messy." Dylan raised an eyebrow and winked.

Just then, the front door clicked open and Alicia stepped out right into the middle of the battlefield. "What's going on?"

Dylan looked pleasantly surprised. "Who's this? My replacement?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "Please. Don't insult me like that. I don't appreciate being compared to a bitchy whore who wrecks lives for a living."

"Leesh, maybe you should stay out of this," Massie suggested under her breath.

Alicia shook her impossibly-gorgeous-after-a-sleepover waves. "Not a chance."

"Well, maybe you can convince Massie to come back to California with me before it starts getting wild around here too." Dylan fluffed up her already-fluffy curls.

"Get lost. In Antarctica. With the polar bears!" Alicia glowered, firmly grabbing Massie's arm and yanking her inside. "Leave before I get my dad to sue you for trespassing and harassment."

With that said, she slammed the door and locked it, and pulled Massie up the stairs.

"Geez. What was that all about? She sounded serious about whatever she's planning," Alicia commented.

Massie curled up on the chaise by her window. "She's Dylan. She hates not getting what she wants, and right now, she wants me to go back with her."

Alicia nodded understandingly as she yawned and stretched out on the bed. "I gotcha. Well, we'll just have to show her who's in charge, right?"

Massie attempted a smile. "Of course."

The doorbell rang again, followed by a frantic chorus of knocking. Alicia groaned and threw a blanket over her head. "Not again!"

"I'll take care of it." Massie snuck a peek over the balcony and rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed.

She stomped her way down the stairs and frustratedly cracked the door open a few inches.

"Give me one good reason I should let you in my house," Massie snapped.

"...I'm Derrick Harrington."

* * *

**Wondering what Dylan is up to? Maybe you should ask my best friend;**

**Readers, meet the review button. Get to know him ;)**

**l  
l  
l  
\/**


	13. Twelve

**

* * *

**

Sorry for not updating. I don't really have a good excuse, so I won't even try. Review please.

* * *

_Previously;_

_"Give me one good reason I should let you in my house," Massie snapped._

_"...I'm Derrick Harrington."_

"Like I said, a _good_ reason," She hissed, gripping the door handle in one hand and placing the other hand on her hip.

"I want to apologize," Derrick insisted, quickly ducking under Massie's arm and leaning against the staircase, arms crossed.

"Do you even know what the word 'no' means?" Massie grumbled, but shut the door and turned to face him.

"Nope." He smiled charmingly. His cheeky grin faded quickly when he saw her lack of amusement. "Mass, please. I'm sorry, I really, really am. I love you, you know that. I love you so much I can't help myself sometimes."

Massie sighed. "I know, I know. I just really wish you would listen to me. If you want us to last, I can't go back to the whole out-of-control thing. I want it all to be different this time."

"I know, babe. I get it. I'll work on it. Pinky promise," Derrick said, holding out his pinky for her to shake.

She tried not to smile and failed miserably. He always knew just what to do to make her laugh. "Pinky promise. I'm sorry too for overreacting." She stuck out her pinky, but was instead wrapped up into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry for wrecking last night. Can I make it up to you?" Derrick asked hopefully.

"How are you gonna do that?" Massie giggled, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Dinner. Tonight," He said decidedly, running his hands up and down her arms.

"I'll see what I can do," She batted her eyes and planted a quick kiss on his lips before opening the door. "You should go, Alicia is still here and she probably wants to go shopping."

"I'll pick you up at seven," He said before he ambled out the door. "Love you."

"Love you too," She said softly, wondering why it felt so awkward. She pushed all thoughts out of her head. She loved him. For real. They were meant to be.

She watched him confidently saunter down the front path and down the street, that ever-present grin on his face and gleam in his eyes before she marched up the stairs to Alicia.

"Shopping? Really? Let's go!" Alicia grabbed her arm and started pulling her down the stairs.

Massie laughed and grabbed onto the star rail. "You were listening?"

Alicia tried to look shamed, but didn't quite achieve it. "Yeah. He is so cute when he tries to act sorry."

Massie jerked back. "What do you mean?"

"Mass, chill. He's just a teenage boy in love, he has a hard time knowing when to stop. Relax," Alicia said soothingly. "I didn't mean that he's not sorry. He just seemed too... playful to be desperate, if you know what I mean."

Massie calmed down instantly. "Oh. Okay, I gotcha. Yeah, he always seems like he's up to something. I guess that's just Derrick."

"Yeah, it's just that," Alicia said smoothly. "Don't worry about him, we're gonna have a fun girl's day. Get dressed and get your booty in the Range Rover, we're going to the mall!"

Massie distractedly threw on a pair of her favorite skinny True Religions and Chris's soccer hoodie with her black Uggs and slipped her phone into her pocket. After Dylan's surprise visit, all she really needed was something to pass the time.

"Mass?" Alicia appeared at the door of her bedroom.

"Yeah?" She said with a sniff.

Alicia immediately bounced over and hugged her. "It's gonna be okay. We'll deal with her. You have me, and Chris, and Derrick. We're here for you."

"Thanks, Leesh. Stop it or you're gonna make me cry," Massie smiled half-heartedly.

"Let's go. The mall is waiting for us!" Alicia twirled out of the room on her toes, years of dance training showing.

Massie stared at herself in the mirror as she twisted her hair up into a messy bun. It was all still sinking in. No matter how far she ran, her past would catch up with her.

What could she do to leave it in the dust?

* * *

**I know, I know. Short, kinda boring, nothing special. Better stuff is to come.**

**Review?**


End file.
